choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Ernhardt
, a character in The Elementalists series, is Your Character's identical twin sibling. He/She is first seen in Chapter 1, but referred to as reflection. It isn't until Chapter 10 that it is revealed that his/her name is Atlas. Appearance Atlas' gender and appearance changes according to the player's preferences for Your Character. He/she will always have the same gender and the same skin tone as you do, but their hair color will always be a silver of sorts. They wear a black leather jacket and white t-shirt. Personality Atlas seems to be a confident person who is a powerful attuned user. Much like the mythological character they're named after... It seems like they feel the world is on their shoulders and thus is jaded and doesn't trust easily. This is confirmed when when they tell Your Character to not trust any of the Pend Pals. As a Moon-Att, Atlas tells you he/she has the ability to sense moods and emotions, but he/she is not looking forward to more heart-to-heart conversations with you. As Professor Swan tells you, Atlas has a lot of hard edges. Atlas appears to have no qualms about knocking people out (if Your Character isn’t skilled enough to hide her/him or improvise). Atlas also is frustrated that your caregivers did not train/teach/prepare you for the fight to come. Relationships Your Character Atlas tells Your Character that he/she is your twin sibling and this is confirmed when Atlas shows Your Character the other half of the photo you found in Chapter 4 of yourself as a baby. If you decide to see through Atlas’ memories in Chapter 11, Raife Highmore will refer to you as the older twin. Professor Swan She reveals to know Atlas and calls him/her by name when Your Character saves them from the Shade that attacks them in Chapter 10. They subsequently reveal to Your Character that they had no idea Atlas had been stuck in the Mirror Dimension this whole time. Character Personalization Gender, Face and Hair Allfemalereflections.jpg|Female Atlas refer as Reflection Allmalereflections.jpg|Male Atlas refer as Reflection Atlas.jpg|All 8 faces of Atlas Gallery Other Half of Torn Photo.png|Atlas as baby Atlas Female Face 4 Full.jpg|Female Face 4 of Atlas Full View MaleAtlasFace2FullViewRegularoutfit.png|Male Face 2 of Atlas Full View Trivia *The name [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlas_(mythology) Atlas] comes from the titan who was condemned to hold up the celestial heavens for eternity after the Titanomachy. ** It is also the ship name that the Main Character in Across the Void is captain to. * Atlas and Your Character being identical twin siblings separated at birth and with magickal powers connecting the two of you to the sun and the moon seems to be paying homage to the 2005 Disney Channel original movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twitches_(film) Twitches] . * Atlas is a playable character in Chapter 11 in a premium choice, where it is revealed that Atlas is the younger twin. ** As of Chapter 11, it seems like he/she is sharing a room with Your Character unbeknownst to the rest of the faculty and students. ** In the same chapter, Atlas tells you that he/she has been trapped in the Mirror Dimension for months. * As a Moon-Att who has been practicing longer than Your Character, Atlas is familiar with these Moon spells: ** Moon Spell - by touching shoulder, makes person willing to tell the truth. ** (Unnamed) Spell - by touching cheek, allows person to share memories. ** Yueguang Trabem - light blast. References Category:Characters Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Playable Characters